Wings of An Angel
by KingdomCullen
Summary: Bella gains wings in a near death experience. Read about her adventures with Edward as she goes on her new course of life. Post Eclipse Rated M for rape in later chapters. No flames if you don't like Jake as the Baddie.
1. Chapter 1: Wings

Blue surrounds me, my lungs burning for the much needed air. My arms moved weakly in the consuming darkness, my body drifting downwards in the water. My dark chocolate hair swirls around my head as I twist feebly. My legs kick at nothing, my cornflower blue dress floating inches away, and then snapping slowly back to my legs. They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die, but it is only the memories you remember as you lose the fight. And then there is pain.

Wait, isn't death supposed to be peaceful?

Pain rips from beneath my shoulder blades, giving me renewed strength, as my body thrashes in the darkened waters, turning it red with my blood. Something springs from my back, and swirls the water around me, propelling me upwards.

Was this death? Was I gaining my wings and flying to heaven? Was the initiation of an angel painful? No. As the wings flap, I see that they are indeed black. So I wasn't an angel?

As I rise, I look down, and see what looks like an angel staring up at me, mouth agape, golden eyes wide with shock. My wings blasted wind around him and everything below we, waving his bronze hair in its wake.

But there is something strange about him. He is stone white. As I rise higher, he calls a name to me. My name maybe? "Bella!" He jumps with as much force as he seems capable of, and is able to get a grip on my wrist. But certainly I was out of his reach at about 30 feet up, wasn't I?

I struggle to stay in the air, controlling my wings in a new way, flapping them harder. He seems frightened, and asks me a flurry of questions, lost in the noise my wings create. But there is one I catch.

"Can you put us down?" He shouts, before going on to more questions. I catch words such as how, incredible, love, angel, and other such things. As I flutter down to Earth, he jumps, and lands perfectly and gracefully. I land beside him, and make my wings fall downwards, now facing the ground, the tips mere inches from the dirt.

As he sits, he waves for me to follow and he takes my hands as if we were in love. Who was he? I wondered, and he started his questions.

"Bella, do you know who you are? Who I am? What happened?" I shake my head to all three. I only remembered the death experience. And then he leans over and kisses me full on the lips, making bits and pieces of my life come back. He was Edward, my vampire boyfriend, and I was Bella, the klutz of Forks, Washington. But I wasn't so klutzy now.

We had gone cliff diving again, and I had jumped before him. I knew the struggle of the water, and everything up to this point of my life. But what had happened? Why hadn't he jumped in after me?

I jumped into his lap and hugged him around the waist, and he held onto me, unwilling to let go. I looked up to his face, questions on the tip of my tongue, confusion written all over my face.

"Why didn't you come after me?" I asked him, worry in my voice.

He looked at me then, straight in the eyes, and answered me honestly, but I wish he hadn't. "The werewolves jumped me. I told them you were in the water, and they said that they would let you die-" his voice cracked on the last word. "Just to spite our kind." No. This wasn't possible. But where were they? I jumped from his lap, scanning the area around us. There was a forest to my left, and the only alerting I had to their presence was the snapping on twigs and the crunch of leaves.

"Come out you cowards!" I shouted at them. One by one, they came out of the woods still in their wolf form, their tails between their legs.

They were apparently scared by the show I had just put on. My wings were now a dark maroon, reflecting my boiling anger. So they were mood wings too…

As they all slowly resorted back to their human forms, they flinched as I screamed at them.

"You would rather I _died_ than let me go on with having Edward change me?!" They all looked at the ground, clearly ashamed. I flapped my wings menacingly at them, blasting their clothes, and I let the air flow die down some, but they still twitched in anger. I was disgusted with them.

I stormed over to Edward, grabbed both his wrists, and took off, and my attention was momentarily diverted to my bracelet, where Edward's heart and Jacob's wolf hung. I took the wolf in my teeth, wrenched it off one of the bands, and spat it at Jacob's feet. I tore the silver band that was now broken, and tossed it into the sea. I still had the second ringlet with Edward's heart on it, and stared.

"Um, Bella? Were heading the wrong way." He stated, I flushed, and flapped my wings, easily supporting Edward with the new strength the wings had given me. As I flew to Edwards house, my wings gradually turned back to a nice white, stating an essence of calm. I hugged Edward to my body, and he smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist for safety.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow

EPOV

As we landed in the clearing in front of our house, it seemed a little too eerily quiet. We strolled in, and my hand reached out involuntarily for Bella's hand. As I guided her, I noticed that, instead of knocking into everything, Bella's wings had shrunk to the size of quarters, almost invisible, for they had changed to the exact color of her dress! The small rip from the wings had only left a two finger sized rip. Nice.

We walked in the hall, stopping in front of Carlisle's study door. I knocked once, and the only reply I got was a soft 'Mm.', signaling for us to come in. But as we walked in, I realized Bella _smelled_ different. Her floral, tempting scent was still dominant, but there was a new, chilly-like tingle in it, too.

As we sat down in chairs across the room from Carlisle, he, too, seemed to notice the change in her scent. Without needing to have us say anything, he asked a question of his own.

"What happened?"

As I described the events that had happened, I felt Bella and _saw_ Carlisle stiffen at the mention of werewolves. He grunted, and leaned back to think, but the answer that was to come was unexpected.

"Bella, show me you're wings."

Slowly and stiffly, Bella stood, and her wings flourished from her back, seeming to cause her no pain at all.

"Well, this is certainly…different…" Carlisle said.

**Line break**

BPOV

This was so strange. Apparently, my wings had shrunk to fit where I needed to go, sort of half-controlled, like the rest of my limbs normally are. As I spread them out in the room, I could feel Carlisle's cold fingers probing in and out of the soft white feathers.

Every now and again he would mumble something too quiet for me to hear, and poke around some more.

Finally, he stopped and sighed, leaning back in his chair again.

"Bella, I think you are a demy-angel."

This was certainly a shock.

"Wh-what?" Edward and I stammered together. Angel? I was just a girl associated with vampires and werewolves, but now I was a demy-angel too?! How could my life be any weirder? Would some random God just pop out of the sky and ask me to come with them? I certainly hope not. And besides, if anyone was an angel, it would be all of the Cullens. They are, after all, my guardians. Not legally, but you know what I mean.

"Let me explain. Sometimes, those associated with us have near death experiences. And if they are destined for some greater purpose, some greater force helps them to live. If not, they are left to die, however it is happening."

Whoa. So much information! Was I ever going to have the chance to be normal? No. But suddenly, there was a soft, high pitched ringing in my ears, and it was getting louder.

I clutched my head near my ears in agony as it grew to loud to bear. How could they not hear it?!

I fell to my knees, screaming. Edward was at my side in a moment, panicking over me. "Bella? Bella?! What's wrong?" Ugh! He was so loud!

But wait…Edward was never this loud, even when angry!

I fell on my side, wishing so much for the noise and pain to end. I whimpered softly, when a burning stench reached my nose. My eyes clouded over, and suddenly, there was someone- or something- there, kneeling in front of me. But it wasn't the Cullen's, just a fully dark shadow person-shaped…thing! Its hands reached out and touched two shadowy fingers to my forehead, and I was silent.

All the pain was gone, and I couldn't make a sound. But Edward and Carlisle seemed to not see this thing. Why?

He, she, it reached out and grabbed my hands, pulling me into a sitting position. Carlisle and Edward were staring at me questioningly, when Alice rushed in, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie right behind her.

Alice looked terrified, eyes scanning the room quickly, finding me sitting, bewildered, on the floor, staring at the space where the thing was. But none of them could see it!

"Bella, what are you staring up at?" Alice asked, as her eyes scanned right at the spot where _it_ was.

"Can't you all see it?" I said, and stood up behind it, putting my hands on its shoulders. It shuddered slightly once, but then stood still. Alice reached out and put her hand on it's stomach, but flinched but immediately.

"Hot! HOT! HOT!!" She held her hand tenderly, where there was now a burn mark, soon to heal.

I looked at her questioningly as I looked at my hands. They were perfectly fine, as far as I could tell. Nothing was wrong, but then, why was Alice burned?

Carlisle stood up, walking in a slow circle around _it_ and me, holding out his hand enough to feel the heat, but not enough to touch it and be burned.

He stopped in front of the thing, facing it and began to speak in that rushed voice I could never understand. But then, the _thing_ spoke back! In the same speed of voice, It rushed in a slightly feminine tone, and I noted for the first time that it was shapely, with breasts and hips.

Carlisle's eyes glazed over, and he seemed to shiver once, but then composed himself.

"Everyone but Bella, get out of the house, _now_. What we have here is a Lorthan."

At the last word, everyone was out the door, but not before Edward kissed me once, a look of sorrow filling his face, like he was never going to see me again. What was happening?


	3. Chapter 3: Debrah

**D/c: Don't own these peoples. NO SUING!**

**AN: Hey peoples! Thanks for all the happy reviews! The basic gist, if you haven't seen them, is 'OMFG THIS ROCKS! WRITE MORE!'**

_What was happening?_

What the hell was a Lorthan? Things were just getting weirder by the minute. First I'm normal. Then I move to Forks and get involved with vampires and werewolves, and then I'm an _angel_! Now, to top it all off, there's this shadow thing called a Lorthan that BURNS people. Or, in the very least, vampires.

Everyone seemed truly frightened by it, like it would strike at any moment! They were out of sight before I could call a goodbye.

Now it was me, _it_, and Carlisle.

He circled around once more, then stopped again, facing me. I was now sitting on one of the chairs in the room, wondering how ELSE things could change my life completely.

"Bella, I believe you don't know what it is, do you? The Lorthan?" I shook my head once, and Carlisle dragged a chair over to face me, while relaxing some. The thing stood in the corner like an obedient puppy.

He sighed once, and began the explanation. "You know that there are vampires and werewolves, but there are other creatures, creatures no human has the ability to see. Only those within the general aspect of the _other_ kinds can see them. You see, when people think of vampires, they think 'evil.' In most cases, the general term evil is rightly applied.

"But there are those, such as Lorthan, that are opposite. They are the force of good, smoking us out of the area we live in. But most cases of the appearance of a Lorthan, it means they are needed, because great troubles lie ahead. I do not wish to even _imagine_ what is to come."

I shuddered at the thought of anything happen to the Cullens. It struck a chord in my heart, tugging at the strings.

"Lorthan are a danger to us. They can literally set us on fire, killing us. But we have the warning of smell and touch to tell us they are near. The only precaution we can take is to keep out of touching distance of the thing, because it seems connected to you, Bella."

So something was going to happen to _me?_ Oh boy! I broke into a sweat, and walked out the door of the study, suddenly having to use the bathroom.

Obviously, everyone had heard the conversation, and they were all now seated in the living room, looking at me anxiously. Alice didn't have a vision, that's for sure, because then everyone would be making a plan.

Right now, they just looked like they were waiting for something. Well, they got it! As I held the railing along the stairs, something fell off of me: my bracelet with Edward's heart on it!

I leaned over the railing, trying to snatch it, when I went a little too far! I fell the two stories, not remembering that I had wings. Before any of the vampires could react, I caught the bracelet, and hit the floor with a crunch, and the world seemed to spin rapidly, like on a roller coaster. No one moved.

Surely Alice or Edward would be over here! But then I felt a cold sensation tingling through my entire body. The shadow-woman-Lorthan-thing was leaning over me, he hands on my forehead and stomach.

The spinning gradually stopped, but no one moved. I looked up at the Lorthan woman, and spoke, though it sounded breathless. "What's your name?" She spoke in that soft tone I recognized from earlier, and stated "Debrah."

It was a pretty name. Debrah stood up, and pulled me into a sitting position for the second time today. When I turned around, everyone was still frozen where they were, but they all had their mouth's open, or their faces into a state of freezing shock.

"Um, Debrah?" I whispered in hear ear, or where I thought it was. "I think I need to talk to the Cullens. Alone." She nodded and walked out the door, and I saw her go to the edge of the forest and sit Indian style on the ground, waiting.

When they felt it was safe, Edward and Alice were the first once over to me, repeatedly asking if I was okay, what she did, along with more questions I couldn't understand well.

Emmett was in the corner, staring at me like I was an alien. I tried to explain I was fine, and that she did nothing. They calmed down after a while, but it seemed so strange. Debrah knew when to come back in, but she kept her distance from the vampires so I could still be close to them, especially Edward.

As I cuddled in his lap, the day seemed forgotten, but things could never go back to the way they were. I didn't even know what I was supposed to do next! As the sun went down, all seemed peaceful, when Alice had a vision.

She fell to her knees, and gasped for breath, her eyes hazing over. When they cleared, her face was panicked. She said only one word to us. "Volturi!"


	4. Chapter 4: Volturi

**D/c: Don't own these peoples. NO SUING!**

**AN: Hey peoples! Yeah, I'm back! 7****th**** grade is rough on a writer, especially when that writer is boy crazy, trying to figure out weather he does or does not like her.**

_She said only one word to us. "Volturi!"_

I could feel the color drain from my face, my heart beating at the pace Edward drove his car. His arms tightened over my body, and everyone went stiff. We all smelled them. So they were coming to check, eh? I could see that the only relaxed person in the room was Deborah, who was standing in the corner with her arms crossed smugly across her chest.

No one dared move, when suddenly, the doorbell rang. So they were polite? I could tell they knew we were here; our scents would be terribly strong. Everyone jumped at the sound, and Carlisle walked calmly to the door.

There stood Aro, Caius, and Jane. They stepped in, and spotted me immediately. But they stopped in their tracks when they smelt the burning stench of Deborah, when an idea hit me. I pried myself loose from Edward's cage of arms, spread my wings and flew gracefully next to Deborah, stumbling the slightest bit as I landed, not bothering to retract my wings as they turned a menacing, angry red color.

They wouldn't _dare_ come near me now. But Aro was the first to speak. "So, haven't changed her, hmm?" Edward shook his head stiffly, and I could hear the low growl building in his chest, clearly upset about their presence in the house. "But she clearly isn't human anymore, and there is also a Lorthan present, I see. Well, this is quite the predicament…" He got a wondering look in his eye, clearly wanting me to be changed.

"Bella, give yourself up, or we will force you to come with us." Now Edward was snarling, baring his teeth, the whole bit. The couch was overturned, and the Cullens formed a semicircle protectively around me. And I feared what would happen to them. If they got hurt, it would be all my fault!

Aro motioned to Jane, who just smiled at us all. Then everyone was one the ground in what their brains were perceiving as pain. My eyes started to tear up as Aro began to stride towards me. Deborah was unaffected, and stepped in front of my protectively against Aro. He bumped into her without knowing that she had moved.

As Aro collided with her, he fell back, screaming as if he had walked into a wall of flames. His outstretched hand had been burned and his face was a light shade of pink. Jane kept up with the power, and came up to me from the side, only to be swatted away by Deborah, and she fell back screaming in pain as well. Aro had begun to slide away from us, and Caius came finally, trying to find an opening to grab me from. The Cullens were recovering, and started to beat off Caius. But all too soon, Jane and Aro were back on their feet, fully recovered.

They were all very angry now; trying to get something they could not have, like a bad child trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar. Deborah was nowhere to be seen, so now it was an all out vampire brawl. Two guards were called from outside making the numbers five against seven. The scene was indescribable. All f them were going too fast for me to see, blow being put onto everyone.

The sounds of the fight shook the house, and soon, it was over, the Volturi backing off, clearly having lost the fight. And Edward was there, holding me so weakly, crumpling under the strain of standing, clearly worn out.

"Another time then?" Aro said weakly, fleeing with Jane, Caius, and the two guards.

Like hell another time! I held Edward up as best I could and laid him onto the couch so that he could rest. He sunk into the cushions, easily relaxed. I sat with his head in my lap for the longest time, while everyone else rested in other parts of the enormous house. I knew no one was sleeping, so I called out for Carlisle.

"Will he be okay?" I asked. The question applied for everyone, but I was most worried about Edward. I already went through losing him once, I wasn't about to lose him again. He nodded in reply, and he looked like he had suffered the least damage.

I was a danger to them all. I don't think I could have helped if I had tried. As Carlisle walked off, I went to the kitchen to get some water. "Bella?" Edward's voice asked weakly from the couch. "Yes?" I called back softly.

"Just checking…" He mumbled, and lay back down.

Suddenly, there was a sound, a shifting in the air. Something was there, and it didn't have very good intentions. I was on my guard, arms raised, wings twitching, ready for a fight. Something hit the floor behind me lightly, and before I could spin around to see what it was, something, a pot or something of the sort, hit me in the back of the head, sending me into blackness.

The last thing I heard was Edward's weak voice calling out for me as I was lifted from the ground and out to wherever this thing was taking me.


	5. Chapter 5: Introduction to HELL

**D/c: Don't own these peoples. NO SUING!**

**AN: Yeah, I'm back! I'm still trying to figure out weather a boy does or does not like me! HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER! Please don't hate me for making Jake the Antagonist (The bad guy)**

_The last thing I heard was Edward's weak voice calling out for me as I was lifted from the ground and out to wherever this thing was taking me._

I woke up in a dank room, my wings tied together and my wrists shackled to the wall with 5 foot chains attached to each one. There was a single bed that I was laying on, and that was about it. A sink and a toilet were both within reach of the chain's length. The room smelled of something rotten, maybe mold? The door was out of reach, so that was one place I couldn't escape with.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps traveling down what sounded like a hallway towards my prison, but I only had two questions: Who was coming, and where was I? My answers came quickly. The metal door creaked open, and in came no one other than my mortal enemy, Jacob Black.

His face was stony, cold, and had a permanent look of hate written all over it just for me. I blurted out the first question that popped into my head. "Where am I? Why did you take me? How did the Cullens not notice you?" Jake only chuckled darkly, and answered my questions in order.

"I can't tell you where we are, Bella, but I took you because I wanted to give you the same pain you gave me. And I smothered myself in the scent of the Volturi that lingered in the Bloodsuckers house."

I growled at him in response, wanting so badly to just attack him right then and there. But I couldn't. He was out of my reach. Damn…

"Oh, and by the way Bella, those chains are so strong, not even _I_ could break them. So don't try, Kay?" He walked over to my bed, put down some food, and walked out, leaving one last shot below the belt. "Get some rest Bella, for tomorrow is the day of torture."

I ate the food, just now realizing how hungry I really was. Once the food was gone, the lights seemed to dim, the room getting fuzzy and spinning rapidly. And with that, I was out like a broken light.

I awoke the next morning stiff, and tired, as the first rays of dawn had woken me up. There was a set of clothing on my bed which I quickly changed into. A pink bra and panty set lay underneath a navy strapless dress which had to be put on feet first. It was short though, and reminded me of a whore somewhat.

I had to rip the clothes I had on to change, but that was okay, it was just some outfit.

After I was done, Jake came in as if on cue, and sat down watching my every move. He held something in his hands, but I couldn't tell what.

"What are you holding?" I asked him, which made him utter a dark chuckle. He strode over to me in an evil manner, hiding his hands behind his back. When he revealed them, he unchained my hands, and put on chainless cuffs instead. He took out a small black remote, which he showed to me.

"These are shock bracelets. Impossible to take off, and if you don't do what I say, you get a painful shock." He demonstrated by pushing the first of the fifteen buttons on it. A small shock coursed through my body, causing me to yelp in pain. I walked to the other side of the room, less calm than I would have liked.

"And that's only the lightest shock." He said to me, his face seeming so much darker than it was before. I could only imagine the horrors Jake was about to do to me.

"Get on the bed." He commanded me, and I stared at him, mouth slightly agape, as he pointed a menacing finger at the thing. Seeing that I wasn't going to comply, he pressed button number two. I jumped in the air at the pain, and crumpled slightly on the floor.

"Go or I'll _force_ you." He growled out at me. I still would not go. Now I knew the reason for all of these dreadful things. Jake was going to _rape_ me. Now there was no way in _hell_ I was going!!

"I warned you!" He jumped towards me, and slung me roughly over her shoulder. I screamed and kicked as he dropped me onto the bed. I sat up as I saw his pants start to get a lump at the front in the middle of the zipper. Oh god, he was getting horny just at the thought of raping me! This couldn't get any worse!

"Take off your clothes!" He said forcefully to me. I still wouldn't comply, so he started to do it for me. Jake quickly snatched the dress off of my cowering body, and forced his lips onto mine. I tried pushing him off, but he wouldn't budge.

Jake snaked his arms around my back and unhooked my bra, tearing it away immediately. I covered my now exposed breasts with my arms, which infuriated Jake, who had torn his own pants and shirt off as he had forced the kiss.

So he gave me the worst threat possible, one that I _had_ to comply to.

"If you don't do what I say, I'll kill Edward."


	6. Chapter 6: The Happily Never After

**D/c: Don't own these peoples. NO SUING!**

**AN: Same guy problems. This chapter is not for virgin eyes! M!!!! M I tell you, M is the rating! BEWARE!!! ****M!! NOT FOR CHILDREN!!**

"_If you don't do what I say, I'll kill Edward."_

Damn, how was I supposed to counter that? 'Kill him then'? Hell no! My body went limp for a moment and I struggled my hardest, but then I felt my clothes slide off me, Jake not caring to be gentle. I gritted my teeth as he began to kiss me, starting with my lips and heading south. I felt my breasts being suckled on, and the trail of hot kisses sliding down my torso.

Jake stopped for a moment, and put handcuffs on my wrists, chaining me to the bed. Now I had no power, and he had undressed himself at some point. I looked down momentarily and saw his hard member pressing into my thigh, as if begging for entrance. Without warning, Jake thrust himself into me _**HARD!**_ As I felt this, I screamed, but my mouth was quickly covered by his hand, muffling my cries. He hit again and again, and I faintly heard his gross moans of ecstasy.

Jake flipped me over so he was doing it doggy style, all the while tears streamed down my face. As he thrust again and again, a cry escaping from my muffled lips each time. "You're never getting out!" he said, penetrating each word with a thrust, harder and more painful each time, until he came within my virgin organ.

And he didn't stop with that. He rose from the bed, and shoved me so that I was on my knees, face to face with his member. Without warning, he grabbed the hair in the back of my head, and thrust himself into my mouth. I nearly chocked, for he went deep throat, going faster and faster, in a sort of rhythm with his hand moving my head and his hips thrusting painfully foreword. He came again, and forced me to swallow by plugging my nose and leaving himself there until I choked it all down.

He repeated the scene, and in the middle of it added three of his huge, hot fingers into me, making me scream. But no one could hear me. He laughed, came one final time, and

And he stopped mid sentence, his head swiveling to the side.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath, and threw some baggy clothes at me. "Put these on!" He commanded me, uncuffed me, and he began to hurriedly pull his clothes back on. I took the chance to put clothes back on, and I saw his face was twisted as if he smelt…something…ho…ri…ble…

I felt the ground begin to shake, as if there were an earthquake in progress. But I knew better than that. Someone was coming, and it wasn't a human, I'll tell you that! Suddenly, the door flung open, the glass in the room shattering around me and something white streaked towards Jake, knocking him down. I heard explosions and growling, tearing, horrifying noises that will haunt me forever. The room shook with the booming sound of the fight, and I wanted it all to just have stopped. And that's exactly what it did. Time stood still, and I could see the scene clearly. Edward was here, fighting Jake, and clearly winning. He had a few nicks here and there, but Jake had suffered the most damage. Gashes and scars covered his body underneath Edward. And the scene seemed to quickly rewind.

I was waking up, and Jake wasn't there. I was still a virgin. Maybe I could save myself. I realized at that moment that I felt weightless. I hovered over to myself, and reunited. I heard the footsteps more clearly than last time. The glass was still broken, the chains and stains still on the bed. Now, I could crawl out through a hole in the floor, most likely from the scuffle. I climbed into the dirt below, and there was a tunnel there. It was warm, and I smelled something here. I was able to crawl through the tunnel, and quickly found out why. Wolves lived here! I heard Jake's muffled roar above the ground, and I cowered and shimmied foreword. It was a mother wolf, nursing her cubs.

She smelled me, and I waited to see the result. The pups yipped at me, but the silver she-wolf accepted my presence, and howled softly. A male came in and they yipped at each other once. The male turned to the tunnel he came from, looked at me, and then back again. He was leading me out!! I nodded my thanks to the silver wolf, and crawled after the male. Soon, I noticed why I could see down here when it should have been dark. There were glowing stones that lined the walls, dimly, and almost like light bulbs.

I saw the light intensify as we entered the open land. The male was sitting on his haunches, waiting patiently for me. It froze suddenly, and shook violently, turning around and backing madly at the woods. The world shook for the second time, and I called out, knowing what it was this time. "Edward!" I screamed, and I was scooped into the air, and felt like I was flying. The air whipped at my face, and calmed after a second. When I turned my head, there was Edward, holding me in his arms. Alice and Carlisle were here too. I was set down, and hugged fiercely by Alice, Carlisle checking me for damage, and all the while, Edward was pacing around me, making sure it was really me.

Carlisle nodded, and Edward charged off. I knew where he would be at this point, and cowered into Alice. "It's okay Bella. Shh." She comforted me as I broke down and cried. Everyone had to suffer because of me. Moments later, I was back in Edward's strong arms, and we were racing home.

We were home now, and I had retold me story, telling of what he had done. Jake had been a terrible monster, but he was gone now. "That Bastard will never hurt you again." Edward told me at least ten different times that night. He was scarier than usual, a haunted look etched into his features. I had caused him pain, but I'm living with it. We're happy now. Later in the year, those wolves that had helped me came to visit. I was glad to see them, and they live in the nearby woods, the only canines the Cullens DON'T hate.

The rest of the La Push gang had apologized over and over. Apparently, it was the wolf mating season. It's been a few decades now. Me being a demy-angel changed me in a way. I stopped again along with the rest of the vampires of the world. Edward has always been more protective of me, but he's loosened up a lot lately. I'm not a virgin, but I enjoyed losing it this time, If you know what I mean.


End file.
